pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Longley
Michael Longley, CBE (born 27 July 1939) is a Northern Irish poet. Life A native of Belfast, Longley was educated at the Royal Belfast Academical Institution, and subsequently read Classics at Trinity College, Dublin, where he edited Icarus. From 2007 to 2010 he was Professor of Poetry for Ireland, a cross-border academic post set up in 1998, previously held by John Montague, Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill and Paul Durcan. He was succeeded in 2010 by Harry Clifton.[http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/northern_ireland/6982117.stm BBC article. 7 September 2007. Longley new professor of poetry.] In North America, Longley is published by Wake Forest University Press. His wife, Edna Longley, is also an influential critic on modern Irish and British poetry.Wake Forest University Press Recognition Gorse Fires (1991) won the Whitbread Poetry Prize . The Weather in Japan (2000) won the T.S. Eliot Prize and the Hawthornden Prize. Longley holds honorary doctorates from Queen's University Belfast (1995) and Trinity College, Dublin (1999) He was the 2001 recipient of the Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry. Longley was appointed Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in the 2010 Birthday Honours. Publications Poetry *''Ten Poems''. Festival Publications, 1965. *''Room to Rhyme'' (with Seamus Heaney and David Hammond). Arts Council of Northern Ireland, 1968. *''Secret Marriages: Nine short poems''. Phoenix Pamphlet Poets Press, 1968. * Three Regional Voices (by Iain Crichton Smith, Barry Tebb, & Michael Longley). London: Poet & Printer, 1968. *''No Continuing City: Poems, 1963-1968''. Dufour, 1969. *''Lares''. London: Poet & Printer, 1972. *''An Exploded View: Poems, 1968-1972''. Gollancz, 1973. *''Fishing in the Sky: Love poems''. Pinner, UK: Poet & Printer, 1975."Search results = au:Michael Longley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 7, 2014. *''Man Lying on a Wall''. Gollancz, 1976; Transatlantic, 1977. *''The Echo Gate''. Secker & Warburg, 1979. *''Selected Poems, 1963-1980''. Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1981. *''Patchwork'' (illustrated by Jim Allen). Dublin: Gallery Press, 1981. *''Poems, 1963-1983''. Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1987. *''Penguin Modern Poets 13'' (by Robin Robertson, Michael Hofmann, & Michael Longley). London & New York: Penguin, 1998.Search results = au:Robin Robertson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 26, 2014. *''Gorse Fires''. Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1991. *''Birds and Flowers: Poems''. Edinburgh: Morning Star Publications, 1994. *''Tuppenny Stung: Autobiographical chapters''. Belfast, Lagan Press, 1994. *''The Ghost Orchid''. London: Cape Poetry, 1995. *''The Ship of the Wind: Eight poems''. Poetry Ireland, 1997. *''Broken Dishes''. Abbey Press, 1998. *''Selected Poems''. London: Cape Poetry, 1998; Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1999. *(Co-author with Sarah Longley) Out of the Cold: Drawings & Poems for Christmas. Abbey Press, 1999. *''The Weather in Japan''. Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2000. *''Snow Water''. London: Cape Poetry, 2004; Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2004. *''Collected Poems''. London: Cape Poetry, 2006; Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 2007. Translated *''Baucis and Philemon: After Ovid''. Hatch End, UK: Poet & Printer, 1993. Edited *''Causeway: The arts in Ulster''. Arts Council of Northern Ireland, 1971. *''Under the Moon, Over the Stars: Young people's writing from Ulster''. Arts Council of Northern Ireland, 1971. *Louis MacNeice, Selected Poems ''(editor & author of introduction). Wake Forest, NC: Wake Forest University Press, 1990. **Faber & Faber, 2009 ISBN 0-571-15270-8; Wake Forest University Press, 2009."Louis MacNeice," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, May 21, 2012 *W.R. Rodgers, ''Poems (editor & author of introduction). Loughcrew, Ireland: Gallery Press, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Michael Longley b. 1939, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 1, 2012. See also *List of Irish poets References *Allen, Michael, ed. Options: The Poetry of Michael Longley, Éire-Ireland 10.4 (1975): pp. 129–35. *Allen Randolph, Jody. "Michael Longley, February 2010." Close to the Next Moment: Interviews from a Changing Ireland. Manchester: Carcanet, 2010. *Allen Randolph, Jody and Douglas Archibald, eds. Special Issue on Michael Longley. Colby Quarterly 39.3 (September 2003). * Brearton, Fran. Reading Michael Longley. Bloodaxe, 2006. * Clyde, Tom, ed. Special Issue on Michael Longley. Honest Ulsterman 110 (Summer 2001). * Peacock, Alan J. & Kathleen Devine, eds. The Poetry of Michael Longley: Ulster Editions and Monographs 10, Gerrards Cross: Colin Smythe, 2000. * Robertson, Robin, ed. Love Poet, Carpenter: Michael Longley at Seventy. London: Enitharmon Press, 2009. * Russell, Richard Rankin. Poetry and Peace: Michael Longley, Seamus Heaney, and Northern Ireland. South Bend: Notre Dame UP, 2010. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Birthday" at The Guardian *Michel Longley (1939-) at the War Poets Association (profile & 1 poem, "Wounds") * Michael Longley b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation *Michael Longley (Ireland, 1939) at Poetry International (profile & 2 poems) *Three poems in the London Review of Books ;Audio / video *Michael Longley (b. 1939) at The Poetry Archive - profile & poems written & audio *Michael Longley at YouTube ;About *Michael Longley at the British Council *An Interview with Michael Longley, 1998 *[http://annaliviareview.blogspot.ca/2013/03/michael-longley-collected-poems.html review of Collected Poems] Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Dublin Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Irish poets Category:Poets from Northern Ireland Category:People from Belfast Category:Aosdána members Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets